


Needy & Willing

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M, Pre-Soul Reaver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The needy and the willing.





	Needy & Willing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> Cleaning out LJ. From srslash. Originally posted September 30th, 2004. *_*

He didn't really mind heights that much. They were a nice way to keep watch over what was his without being seen or heard. He didn't have the same compulsion to climb that Zephon did, but on a rare evening when he felt like watching his lands come alive firsthand, it was easiest to do from above.

The sun hadn't dropped completely beneath the horizon, keeping the fledglings inside and wrapped in the safe tendrils of sleep. Other, older members of his clan were already out, either heading to their trades or going about other business.

Raziel was proud of those he had sired - they were his people and they were strong. He felt what he could only imagine was a fatherly joy when he looked down at them. He had a certain feel for them...

And there was something not quite right in the distance, near the place where waters swirled and fell to create an ever-growing cauldron.

Raziel knew to go looking in the shadows for his younger brother.

"You've never fared well in the sun, even as veiled as it is now," Raziel said, walking slowly over to where nothing more than a pair of dusty boots was visible beneath a darkly cloaked mass huddling against a wall.

"And you were always one to add insult onto injury," came as reply.

"Can you follow me?" Raziel asked, extending a hand as he glanced up at the painted sky fading to grey.

"It seems I always have." Pushing back the hood of the cloak, Rahab stared up at his brother, not accepting the hand but instead locking his gaze onto Raziel. "I am not here for..."

"I know why you're here," Raziel replied quickly, smirking. "Come."

They walked in silence, getting just a few curious glances from Razielim as they passed. But it wasn't so much for any reason besides seeing two lieutenants together usually meant trouble.

Away from the growing bustle, Raziel led Rahab into a darkened alleyway that ended in narrow steps.

"I don't like heights," Rahab said softly as he trailed behind Raziel.

"Just to a guard-house. Small, dark, with walls..." Raziel explained. He couldn't explain his choice in locale other than a firm desire to keep control.

The last weak beams of sunlight hit the pair as they crossed a rooftop, causing Rahab to let out a soft hiss before flicking his hood back over his head and near-blindly stumbling after his brother.

The guardhouse was small, cramped but not too small. As soon as the door shut, Raziel had Rahab against the wall, pushing his hood down and unbinding his long hair just as easily.

"What are you wearing under this, anyway?" Raziel asked, using one sharp talon-like nail to slice the buttons from Rahab's cloak. They clattered to the floor, skittering around Rahab's boots before resting.

"That was..."

"You forget who you are," Raziel said, drawing in close. "You could have thousands more in a day..."

Raziel had always been quite fond of Rahab's angular features. He nipped at one of Rahab's nearly-hidden ears, not quite drawing blood.

"Why do I..." Rahab's question went unanswered, swallowed into as gasping moan as Raziel cupped his growing arousal in a firm hand tipped with sharp, dark claws.

Raziel was always a bit vain. He took good care of himself. And he knew just how far he could go with his nails before Rahab's protests would turn from pleasured denial to frightened truth.

In the tiny bit of dying light filtering in through the high windows, Raziel could see the exceedingly pale form of his nearly nude brother stepping from those dusty boots and moving to spread his cloak over a low stone bench.

Raziel couldn't help himself. He moved in to bite, brushing aside that sleek dark hair for the exceedingly sensitive side of Rahab's neck. He sank his fangs deep for just a moment, savoring the rich dark blood that threatened to flood him. It tasted of countless slaves, metallic... filling. It took a moment for Raziel to notice that Rahab was shaking.

Licking the wound until it healed enough to not spoil the mood, Raziel whispered in Rahab's ear.

"Don't worry, brother. You can drink of me. I know coming here must have been tiring to you."

"Raziel..."

Raziel unlaced his pants slowly, nails clacking against one another. Despite their appearance they were strong enough to cut through a beast, unbreaking and resilient. He could see the hunger in Rahab's eyes as his brother went to rest upon the stone slab.

Arousal free of it's binding, Raziel pushed his pants down and off before looking quickly around the room. A bottle of unmarked oil caught his eye - it was enough to make do.

A moment later he was over with Rahab, pressing Rahab's legs apart with his own and not protesting as Rahab moved to return the lustful bite he was still recovering from.

Raziel was glad that Rahab did not bite deep. It was hard enough to concentrate on anything with his erection aching even as Rahab's own arousal pressed against his stomach, sticky and slick. He knew he technically couldn't hurt Rahab too badly anyway, even as his oil-coated fingers pressed at Rahab's opening. Where Rahab was biting, it felt hot and sinfully good. He knew Rahab would stay that way, slowly feeding, until after they'd both climaxed. Rahab was needy in so many ways, and for the time being, Raziel was quite happy to give.

Rahab moaned against Raziel's bloodied shoulder as a pair of fingers slid inside of him, stretching quickly and almost harshly. There was no reason to draw the encounter out - not at the moment, at least.

"Brother..." Rahab pleaded, arching and pressing back against Raziel, begging friction for his arousal and also deep inside. And Raziel was more than willing.

Trading his fingers for his erection, Raziel thrust quickly into the deep tightness of Rahab's body. If Rahab was anything, he was a beautiful fuck, making all the right noises with all the right motions. Instead of needing a moment to adjust, he seemed to push back wanting more. And as he reopened the nearly healed wound on Raziel's shoulder, Raziel couldn't help an echoing groan.

Their coupling was fast and hard. Raziel couldn't help but be disappointed that Rahab had his eyes closed. Even in the fading light, Raziel wished he could see the intense aqua gaze his brother used on him much too often.

They were hurting each other, nails raking into each other's flesh, tiny rows of blood following and wetting their hands. Raziel could feel his bother shaking still beneath him, growing closer to release. Finally pulling back enough to not be bitten again, Raziel reached between them to stroke Rahab's arousal in a counter-rhythm to his own thrusts. He was rewarded almost immediately with a cry from Rahab and a beautiful sight as Rahab's seed spilled over them both.

Not even waiting for Rahab's pleas, Raziel moved back to how he'd been, letting Rahab feed once more and slipping blissfully into his own orgasm.

Later, Raziel sat alone up on the highest peak he could find, looking up at the dim moon instead of keeping watch. No human would dare attack at night anyway - it would be suicide. And when his second-in-command found him and asked him to come down and feed, he refused. He sent her away, saying he had already taken care of his needs for the night.

But still, he wasn't entirely sure he could ever take care of Rahab's.


End file.
